Just Another Weekend
by Ghost Recon
Summary: Rex invites Noah over for the weekend.  What could happen?  Noex  Rated 'T' just in case.  THE FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!
1. A Boring Day

**Hello everyone. I seem to have developed a fascination with Noex. (NoahxRex) This is my first time publishing a story on . Although I have written before.**

* * *

><p>Rex walked into Doctor Holidays office. "Today is so boring," he complained. The doctor sighed. It was the fourth time today he was in her office. Fourth of July weekend was coming up, and it seemed that EVOs were taking a break for the holiday. "Come on Rex, can't you think of something to do?"<p>

"Well, I did have an idea..."

"What is it?"

"Wanna go to a movie?"

Holiday rolled her eyes. "I hope you have a back-up up plan Rex. That's not gonna happen. Why don't you call up Noah? Maybe invite him to stay over the weekend. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to come."

Rex grinned at the thought of his best friend coming over for three days. As he raced out the door of Holiday's lab, he thought of all the pranks he, Noah, and Bobo could pull.

* * *

><p>Back in his room, Rex picked up his cellphone and dialed Noah. "Hey Noah."<p>

"Hey Rex. What's up?"

"Just wanted to know if ya wanted to come over for the weekend."

"Sure. You guys doing anything for the Fourth of July?"

"You might find this a bit crazy, but Six, Callan, and one of our demolitions experts, Damien Rodriguez, always put together an amazing display of fireworks."

"No freakin way! Six!"

"Yeah, he's secretly really patriotic."

"Hmm. Well I'll pack and be at the basketball court in 30 minutes. Tell Providence not to be late."

"Great. See ya soon."

"See ya."

* * *

><p>Noah walked up to the court holding his duffle bag exactly 25 minutes later. A jet was already waiting. As he walked in, he was surprised to see Six at the controls. "Oh, hey Six."<p>

"Hello Noah. I hope you and Rex aren't planing any pranks."

Noah smiled. "Not yet, but you can count on it."

"Of course."

"So, heard you were patriotic."

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"From a quiet, super stoic, aggro, ninja-nanny, yeah."

"I'm not a nanny."

Noah just shrugged and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry the chapter was so short. Just wanted to get the idea out of my head. I'll update soon.<strong>


	2. Pranks

**Thanks to Scarlett Chew and jessica499499 for the reviews. Here is Chapter 2.**

* * *

><p>Rex was waiting in the Hanger for Noah. He walked up to the jet as the blonde stepped out.<p>

"Hey Noah."

"Sup Rex."

The two greeted with a fist pound.

"How's it going kid?"

Noah looked over Rex's shoulder. "Hey Bobo. Pretty good. You?"

"Got some nice pranks planned. Tell 'em chief."

Rex glanced at Six. "Let's go to my room. Seeya Six."

* * *

><p>Back in Rex's room, the three discussed their plans.<p>

"Alright, we're gonna prank the Doc, Green Man, and Scar-face," Bobo explained.

"Who's Scare-face?" Noah asked.

"The other Blondie, Callan."

"Oh."

"Back to the plans. Callan's gotta combat practice session at 4:30. It's 4:15 right now. I say we replace the practice rounds with paintballs. I happen to have some that are almost impossible to wash off."

Rex grinned. "Perfect."

"We better hurry," said Noah. "We don't have much time."

* * *

><p>In the Armory, Rex and Noah grabbed the guns while Bobo replaced the training rounds with paintballs. It was no sooner than they finished and scrambled out the door, that they saw Callan head into the room with 11other Providence agents. Back in the room, the three celebrated their success.<p>

"That was awesome!" Noah exclaimed.

"Yeah," agreed Rex. "They're gonna have to scrub for hours to get that stuff out. Who's next Bobo?"

"Let's get Holiday. Now what could we do to the good doctor?"

"Let's switch the password on her computer," suggested Noah.

"I like the way you think, kid."

"Thanks."

Rex glanced at his watch. It was 4:40. "She usually takes a break around 4:40. We should leave now." The three got up and left to go pull their latest prank.

* * *

><p>Rex, Noah, and Bobo casually walked through the doors of Holiday's lab.<p>

"The doctor said she wanted to see us," Rex said to a Providence agent at a computer. He just nodded.

"I hope one of ya knows the password, 'cause I sure don't."

"Don't worry Bobo. I got it covered."

"You would," Noah joked.

"Shut up."

Rex walked over to Holiday's computer and typed in _ThirdOption. _

"What's Third Option?" Noah inquired.

"Third Option is exactly what it sounds like. Providence had an EVO policy, contain it or kill it. Holiday was looking for a third option. Me. Now it's cure, contain, or kill."

"Oh. Well what should we change her password to?"

"Rex is awesome?"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Fine."

After they changed the password, the three scrambled off to Rex's room.

* * *

><p>"Now all we got left is Green Man. I say we take all of his green jackets, and replace 'em with a black one."<p>

Rex and Noah nodded in agreement. When they got to Six's room, Noah asked what the code was. "You kidding? Who needs a code when you got me?"

"Right. Forgot."

Rex stepped up and placed his hand on the control panel. A second later, the door opened. They walked to the Agent's closet and opened it. Noah whistled, "That is a lot of green."

"No kiddin' Blondie."

The two teens grabbed the green jackets while Bobo hung up a black one. The group sprinted back to Rex's room. They were about to congratulate each other, when they heard three very distinct voices, "REX!"

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Don't worry Ch.3 will definitely have Noex material. <strong>


	3. The Rest of The Day

**Thanks to OnTheWinterSolstice, Peacexfreedom, Bramblerose4, and jessica499499 for the reviews. It puts a smile on my face. *Turns up Daft Punk* Let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

><p>Six, Callan, and Holiday stormed into the room.<p>

"Hey guys," Rex said.

"Did you take my jacket, switch Holiday's password, and put paintballs in Callan's guns?" Six asked. From the tone of his voice, it was obvious he was trying very hard to remain calm.

"Well it certainly wasn't White Night," Bobo muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Six sighed. "We'll let it go because of the holiday. But Rex, the next time will have consequences. I expect my jackets to be back in my closet in 10 minutes." With that said, Six turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

"It's not the smartest thing to do to make him mad."

"I know Doc, we were just having fun. The password is 'Rex is awesome.'

Holiday rolled her eyes. "Big surprise there."

As she and Callan turned to leave, the man turned. "Next time you guys will practice with us. Oh, and we'll be using live ammunition."

* * *

><p>"Well that was fun, but the lady's gotta point," Bobo growled. "Making the green man mad ain't a very good decision."<p>

"Ah, they need to lighten up. Though we should probably take Six's jackets back."

After they had the green-favoring agent's property, Noah and Rex decided to play video games.

"What game do you wanna play?" asked Rex.

"How 'bout Reach?"

"K."

The teens played Halo until 7:00. Then they went to eat dinner.

* * *

><p>When the three got back, Bobo went over to his bed and fell asleep.<p>

"Wanna play basketball?"

Rex shrugged. "Why not?"

Just before the two left, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

It was Dr. Holiday. "I checked to see if there was a spare bed for you, Noah. The Keep doesn't have any. Heck we don't even have any spare blankets or sleeping bags."

The boys glanced at each other.

"Well dude, I guess we'll have to share," said Rex. "Is that cool with you?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah it's fine. It's only for two, three nights."

Holiday nodded. "Thanks for understanding. Lights out at 10."

"Thanks Doc."

"No problem Rex." The doctor turned and left.

"Well, I guess we should, ah, go play basketball. It's 7:30. We can play until 9:30, then come back and shower."

"Yeah," Rex agreed.

The teens spent the next two hours playing H-O-R-S-E. Of course Rex spent quite a while complaining that Noah was kicking his butt.

* * *

><p>"That was fun."<p>

"Come on, you didn't even let me use my powers!"

"That would be cheating."

"Whatever. You wanna take the first shower?"

"Sure. Thanks man." Noah picked up his stuff and walked into the bathroom.

Rex flopped down on the couch and watched T.V. until the blonde haired boy was done.

After the two boys had finished showering, they walked over to Rex's bed.

"Well, ladies first," joked Noah as he gestured for Rex to get in.

Rex laughed. "Shut up. But thank you." Rex got in.

Noah followed suite, and climbed in. "Night."

"Night."

* * *

><p>Rex woke to his friend shivering. Noah had kicked the covers off in his sleep. To top it all off, he had even curled up next to Rex, and his face was pressed into the Latino's chest.<p>

"Noah!" Rex shook his friend. It was no use, he was sound asleep. Rex sighed and pulled the covers over Noah. When that didn't help, Rex wrapped his arms around the boy in an attempt to warm him. _He's kinda cute. Wait what am I thinking? _Rex thought.

"Mmm, Rex," the blonde haired boy murmured. "Wait, REX?" He sat up. "What-"

"You, you were cold. I'm sorry."

"No, it's fine. Just, weird."

"I didn't mean to ah, make you feel bad."

"I didn't say bad weird." Noah blushed, "I didn't really mind." Noah winced in preparation for the blow he was sure would come.

"Really! I mean, it's just been. Well lately, I've been starting to like you as more than a friend. I didn't want to say anything," Rex confessed.

"That's what's been happening to me. I guess we're gay? I don't know."

"I guess so. What do you think Holiday and Six will think?"

"I don't know."

"Let's talk about this later." Rex yawned. "I'm tired."

Noah smiled. "Yeah."

The two lay down. Noah put an arm on the dark skinned boy's torso, while Rex wrapped his arm around the blonde's head, so Noah's face was pressed against Rex's shoulder.

"Good night Noah."

"Night Rex."

* * *

><p><strong>Ha, I couldn't resist adding Halo. Well I hope you guys enjoyed the third chapter. There's gonna be two more chapters. I would like you to check out this picture. Aw hell. The link isn't working. Well it's on Deviant Art. It's called 'Sleep' and it's by Xing-2-lee.<strong>

**I thought that was cute. Well, please review and see ya tomorrow.**


	4. Talking

**Sorry about the long wait guys. I need inspiration before I start a story/chapter. Plus I've been busy. Curse homework. Alright, here's Ch 4. Oh shi- Wait. I want to thank Resker's Redfeild for the review. _Now _here's Ch 4.**

* * *

><p>Rex yawned and sat up in bed. He looked at the blonde haired boy sleeping next to him. The events of the previous night came flooding back.<p>

"Noah," Rex shook his friend. "Noah. NOAH!"

Noah opened opened his eyes and looked at Rex. "What the heck, man?"

"We need to talk."

Noah nodded. "Yeah."

The two walked over to the couch and sat down.

"So, is it true? You're gay?" Asked Rex.

"I don't know. It's just, ah, your a great guy Rex. I guess I couldn't help liking you."

"Thanks. It's the same way for me. I mean, I thought I was straight. Even after I met you. But, as we became friends..."

The two teens didn't speak for a while. Finally, Noah broke the silence.

"So, are we gonna tell people?"

"I guess. How do you think they'll react."

"I think Six and Holiday will be ok with it."

"Maybe. So are gonna, like, go out."

"Sure."

"In that case, Noah will you accompany me to the Fourth of July celebration tomorrow?" Rex asked in mock formality.

Noah laughed. "I'm already going you idiot!"

Rex playfully tackled the blonde boy. "I will not be insulted. Apologize immediately!"

Just then Bobo walked over. "Are you two homos gonna stop yappin' so we can get some breakfast?"

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Noah and Rex told Holiday and Six that they needed to talk.<p>

"What's this all about?" Six questioned.

Noah and Rex glanced nervously at each other.

"The thing is-" Rex began. "We're gay."

Holiday rolled her eyes. "You brought me out of my lab to tell me that?" She smiled. "Just kidding. That's great! When did you realize it?"

Rex and Noah told her what happened. When they finished, Six started to leave.

"You never said what you thought Six," Noah said anxiously.

Six turned. "I believe you can't help who you fall in love with."

With that said, he left.

* * *

><p>T<strong>hat was damned short. Sorry guys. There wasn't much else to cover. The next and last chapter will be <em>much <em>longer.**


	5. 4th of July

**Ah, the final chapter. I apologize for taking so long. Over Spring Break, I went to Maryland to visit some friends. Alright, this chapter will contain Six's strange patriotism, the same ninja in question doing something unthinkable for him, table tennis, Holiday's first name, information about Noah's family, Halo, Noex fluff, beer, and more. Without further ado, here's Ch. 5.**

* * *

><p>Six whistled. Unusual. Very unusual. But today was no ordinary day. It was the Fourth of July! The green ninja took in a breath. Air. American air. Ah, how he loved his country! Of course no one would ever guess. No could ever tell what he was like behind his stoic mask of a face. <em>Most <em>of the time. One day of the year he seemed happy. In a Six-ish way of course. Unusual? Again, today was no ordinary day. Six's happiness, nay, that's not like him.

His _contentment,_ was interrupted by thoughts of Rex. Rex and Noah. He would never have guessed. He was fine with it. Just... taken aback. Rex always seemed to have a child-like crush on Holiday. _He hasn't been flirting with her lately. _Six thought. The normally quiet man shrugged it off, and continued to his destination. Carrying a suspicious looking box. Behind him Providence agents grumbled amongst themselves.

They were lugging moresuspicious looking boxes as well as, coolers, chairs, and grills. Very big grills. In front of them a normally silent man started whistling. Again.

* * *

><p>Rex woke up next his best friend. Well his best friend, and something a little more than that. It had all happened so fast. But they had both secretly liked each other for a while. It's like, there were no doubts. They were both just relieved to find out that they were attracted to each other. Of course it had taken Rex a long time to come to terms with the fact that he was in love with his best friend. And another male at that.<p>

Noah had the same problem. The latino shook his head to clear his mind of such thoughts. It was a good day! He checked the clock. _12:30. _The dark haired teen blinked in surprise. _Twelve thirty! How did we sleep so long? _"Noah! Wake up! It's 12:30."

The blonde sat up and yawned. "What? How-"

"I don't know. Just get up and get dressed!"

"Right."

* * *

><p>Rex and Noah walked into Dr. Holiday's lab. She glanced up from her computer. "Morning boys. I was wondering when you'd get up."<p>

"Are you doing work?" Rex demanded. "It's a holiday!"

She laughed. "I'm just doing a little. I'll be done soon."

"You'd better be."

"Is that a threat Rex?"

"No. It's a promise."

Holiday rolled her eyes. "Get going you two."

As they were walking out, Noah turned. "Where is everyone?"

"They're all outside setting up."

"Oh."

* * *

><p>Six, Damien Rodriguez, and Callan were busy unpacking boxes. They were filled with fireworks.<p>

"Don't bring any heat or flames around here," Rodriguez said. "Keep the grills far away."

Six nodded. "I'll spread the word." He stood and sprinted over to the agents having trouble moving the grills. "Make sure to keep these far away from the fireworks. We'll be setting them off over there." Six gestured to were Callan and Rodriguez were still unpacking. The men nodded and went back to work.

The green clad agent made his way to the cafeteria to check on the cooks. "What's the status?"

One of the cooks turned. "We have about half of the meat ready to be grilled. We're short on buns and have no chips or soda."

"Do you have anyone to go to the store?"

"No."

_Shit._

Six sighed. "Fine what kind of soda and what kind of chips?"

"Coke, Sprite, and Dr. Pepper. As for chips, potato and Doritos. Get some beer too. Samuel Adams."

Six raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

* * *

><p>As the two teens walked past the cafeteria, they ran into the ninja-nanny.<p>

"Oh, hey Six. Watcha doing?" Noah inquired.

"I'm going to the store."

Rex laughed. "You! Go to the store? Didn't know you were an errand boy."

"Just be glad I'm not making you go for me."

That shut Rex up.

Back in Rex's room the two boys were talking. They would take turns asking each other questions.

"So Noah, why do you like that jacket so much?"

Noah's face fell. "It was, uh, it was my dad's. He was a Marine. Killed in Russia. His squad was sent to take care of some EVOs that were attacking cities. It was only about two months after the Nanite Incident. Providence wasn't around yet."

Rex wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. Thanks. So, uh, my turn right?" After a pause, the light haired teen spoke. "Do you ever wish you were normal?"

Rex stared off into space before replying. "I used to. I used to wonder 'why me?'. I wanted to be normal so bad it hurt. People hated me just for being an EVO. But I've gotten used to being...

this way. My work...It's important. And it's not so bad being an EVO. I mean how cool is it to be able to create bio-mechanical fists and legs and stuff?"

Noah thought for a minute. "Pretty damn cool I would guess."

The Latino laughed. "It was a rhetorical question!"

Noah laughed too. "Who cares?"

"Touche."

"So, you wanna go play table tennis? I bet I can kick your butt."

Rex grinned and ruffled Noah's hair. "Your on!"

* * *

><p>After almost two hours of stalling, Six entered the store with growing apprehension. He quickly banished it to a far corner of his mind. He didn't get scared. He was the sixth most deadly person on the planet. He was unbreakable, unshakeable, and...<p>

And completely helpless when it came to shopping. He picked up his cell-phone and dialed Holiday.

Dr. Holiday was enjoying a late lunch (2:00) in the cafeteria. That is until her meatloaf and mashed potatoes were interrupted by an annoying beeping. She glanced at her cell, and was shocked to see Six's name flash across the screen. _He never uses his phone! _"Hello."

"Holiday, I need back up. Now."

"Six! What's wrong?"

"I need help. Shopping."

The Doctor tried to stop herself from laughing. "Six I. I-"

Six winced as he heard Holiday laughing. Then blushed. That hurt. After a minute, the Scientist composed herself. "I'm sorry. Now what is it you need me to do?" Holiday asked, still chuckling.

"I need you to go shopping for me."

Holiday started laughing again.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, the green ninja watched as Holiday pulled up. When she walked up to him, he handed her the list. As she began to walk past him, he stopped her.<p>

"Thank you, Catherine."

"Your welcome, Six." She grinned. "But you owe me."

* * *

><p>After a playing table tennis for an hour and a half, the boys returned to Rex's room.<p>

"Ah, stop whining Rex."

"Rematch!"

"We already played 35 rematches! I won. Get over it."

Rex cursed under his breath.

"Watch the language."

"Yes mom."

"What do ya wanna do now?"

"Halo?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"Fuck!"<p>

Noah was about ready to throw his controller at the TV.

Rex laughed. "And you told me to watch my language."

"Shut up. Rematch!"

"We already played 50 rematches. I won. Get over it."

"Sometimes I hate you."

"Aw, you know you love me." Rex flashed a cocky grin. "You know, you're cute when you're angry."

Noah blushed. "Dammit Rex. I just can't stay mad at you."

"See? You do love me."

"And that fact scares me."

"It sounds like someone needs a hug." Rex spread his arms. "Come on. You know you want to."

Noah sighed and snuggled up against the EVO. "Well, it's only 4:30. Still have plenty of time until the fireworks."

* * *

><p>Dr. Holiday watched the activity going on outside. Everything had been set up. The fireworks were ready to be lit, hamburgers were on the grills, and the rest of the food was spread out on multiple tables. No thanks to Six. Holiday shook her head in disbelief. <em>Of all things, he's afraid of shopping.<em>

She checked her watch. _7:15. _The fireworks started at 7:30. Where were Rex and Noah? She hadn't seen them since they walked into her office this morning. All kinds of crazy scenarios whirled through her mind as she hurried to Rex's room. _They couldn't. They wouldn't. _She was almost afraid of what she would see if she opened the door. The scientist squared her shoulders and entered. They were, they were...

Sleeping peacefully on the couch. She couldn't help but find the scene before her absolutely adorable.

Noah was pressed up against Rex's chest, and had his arms around the Latino's torso. Rex had his arms wrapped around the blonde. Holiday walked over to the teens and shook them. "Boys. Time to get up."

"Huh. What?" Rex mumbled groggily.

"The fireworks are about to start!"

The boys were instantly awake and out the door.

* * *

><p>Rex and Noah had spread some blankets and were watching the fireworks. Rex was propped up on his hands and Noah was laying down, his head resting in Rex's lap. A little ways away, Holiday, Callan, and Six were watching the show. Or rather the two boys in front of them. Holiday smiled as did Callan and even Six couldn't help but crack a rare smile.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Woo-hoo! I'm done! I'm quite pleased with thit chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed as well as all you guys who have written Noex stories. A big thank you also goes to the artists at Deviant Art who have drawn some amazing pics of RexNoah. I already have a sequel planned out. Should be up soon. It's going to be called 'Hard'. Please review. I worked my ass off on this story, the least you could do is write a few words.**


End file.
